loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx
Jinx is an Honorary Titan and former villainess. Prior to joining the Teen Titans, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. She is also the love interest of Kid Flash. Character History Jinx became a former H.I.V.E. Academy student, along withGizmo and Mammoth. Her first mission with her classmates (for which they were dispatched by the H.I.V.E. Headmistress, who had been hired by Slade) was to destroy the Titans. They managed to force the Titans out of their tower, but the Titans came back with Robin and managed to defeat Jinx and her team. At some point, Jinx was associated with both the Junior H.I.V.E. Academy and Dark Way Prep. Later on, Jinx was involved in a series of bank robberies with Gizmo and Mammoth commissioned by their then-current H.I.V.E. headmaster, Brother Blood, but the Titans planted a tracking device on her while they escaped and had Cyborgenter the H.I.V.E. as a student to infiltrate their organization. Cyborg posed as "Stone" and befriended the villainous trio (though Gizmo became more and more jealous about his standing with Brother Blood). Jinx and Stone developed a crush on each other during this time, though Jinx didn't know that "Stone" was really Cyborg in disguise. Soon Cyborg's identity was revealed, and he brought down the H.I.V.E. Academy. Jinx appeared hurt by Cyborg's betrayal, but escaped with her friends and formed theH.I.V.E. Five with Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More and Private H.I.V.E. Jinx and the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five briefly engaged the Titans (brainwashed at that time) in combat during a raid on a shopping mall, but just as they were gaining the upper hand in the battle, the entity known as Mother Mae-Eye appeared and defeated them. Later on, after they had defeated Mother Mae-Eye, the Titans tricked Gizmo into taking the pie she was in, and Mother Mae-Eye subsequently brainwashed the H.I.V.E. by feeding them her pie. Jinx then appeared as the de facto leader of a slightly reorganized H.I.V.E. Five group, consisting of herself, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx was apparently the only member of this group who took her criminal career seriously, as the other members all displayed a serious lack of initiative and a remarkably short attention span. This latest incarnation of the H.I.V.E. Five was foiled during a raid on a museum by the teenage superhero Kid Flash, and in an attempt to improve the group's standing in the eyes of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx attempted to capture Kid Flash and present him to the Brotherhood as a gift. Jinx particularly hoped to win the approval and respect of Madame Rouge, whom she idolized. However, Kid Flash took a liking to Jinx, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her and tried to convince her to denounce her life of crime. This annoyed Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. She later told Kid Flash that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. Jinx was eventually successful in capturing Kid Flash (with See-More's assistance), but she quickly released him after Madame Rouge's constant string of insults and condescending attitude became too much for her to bear. At that point Jinx blasted Madame Rouge away with her powers, which apparently impressed Madame Rouge enough to reconsider her, leaving Jinx unharmed after telling her that they will meet again. As Jinx walked away, she found a vase of rose given to her by Kid Flash. Jinx is seen inHomecoming - Part 2, as one of the many villains assisting the Brotherhood of Evil. However, it is revealed that she is in the heroes' side during the Titans' final battle against the Brotherhood, since she and Kid Flash were the last to arrive. While Kid Flash mopped up the unconscious enemies to the freeze machine, Jinx defeated Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy Numerous with one hex blast, made Mother Mae-Eye disappear, and helped Wildebeest and Hot Spot take down Madame Rouge. She subsequently became an Honorary Titan. She was seen in the Titans Tower socializing with the other Titans, and later participated in the recapture of Dr. Light. Relationships Kid Flash Jinx is the girlfriend of Kid Flash. Their relationship was kind of rocky at first but they are off that road and now really care for each other. In the comics they are shown more romantic. They have been seen on dates to the movies, at the carnival, at the pizza place, and in the park. They help each other when they need it like when Jinx helped Kid Flash all the way to the tower and pleaded with Raven to help him get his powers back. They are opposites. While Jinx has been cursed with bad luck and was barely surviving at a villainess career Kid Flash has lived a normal life until there was an accident and he became Kid Flash the partner of The Flash. Jinx becomes easily jealous when he flirts with other girls. Because of Jinx being a former villainess, she went undercover once to join the Fearsome Five. When Kid Flash was watching through the monitor he was worried about her and he told the Titans not to hurt her. In Dial H for Hero, Kid Flash called Jinx Slowpoke like how Kid Kold had nicknamed her Lucky. Kid Flash and Jinx are a strong couple in the series, despite only featuring them for a few episodes. They deeply care for each other and they help each other when one is in trouble. Jinx originally hated Kid Flash when he replaced the stolen necklace in her hand with a rose. Cyborg (as Stone) This relationship was short lived. While Cyborg was undercover at the H.I.V.E Academy, Jinx falls in love and went to the dance with him. It turns out they both had crushes on each other when Bumble Bee admits she read a little more on his disc about the huge crush on Jinx. They did not go out though because they were on different sides. When Jinx joined the Teen Titans they still did not get together, mainly because she was in a romantic relationship with Kid Flash, and he was in a relationship with Sarah Simms. Gallery Teen Titans Screen_Shot_2012-11-30_at_4.44.57_PM.png Jinx_and_cyborg_dance.jpg Kid_Flash_flirting.jpg Jinx & Kid Flash.png Jinx does her smile (Brighter) (Slow).gif|Jinx smiling slightly Screen_Shot_2012-11-30_at_4.38.34_PM.png Rose.png 196.jpg Kid-Flash-and-Jinx-teen-titans-couples-9538998-640-480.jpg Jjjk.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-11-30_at_8.29.01_PM.png JxK.jpg Teen Titans Go! File:Jinx_(Teen_Titans_Go!).jpg|Jinx as she appears in Teen Titans Go! TTG_VMV.jpg Jinx Loves Cyborg.png Category:DC Love Interests Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Superpowered Love Interest